hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Shindo
|image gallery = yes}} Hikaru Shindō (進藤ヒカル, Shindō Hikaru) is the main character of the story, first sixth grader uninterested in Go, then Insei and finally 1 Dan Professional. His passion in Go was sparkled thanks to being haunted by the ghost, Fujiwara-no-Sai, and meeting Akira Touya who eventually became his greatest rival. Appearance Hikaru is average-sized young man with black eyes. His short hair is of a black color, however he has the front of it dyed blond. He is often portrayed wearing clothing having the numeral "5"; this is a pun on the Japanese word for five: 五, which is pronounced go. He tends to dress in sportier, casual clothes, but as he gets older he begins to wear slightly more formal attire, among them plaid shirts that he usually leaves unbuttoned over another shirt. Personality Hikaru starts off as being short-tempered kid who doesn't really care about anything. He often blurts out what he though (like when he told the mistake to one of the children during their game, without thinking about consequencesGame 3). Later, he becomes more mature and much more serious person. He is seen to be quite emotional sometimes and has a decent amount of rivalry in him, mostly towards Akira. However, in Akira's case, even being much older, he still acts like a kid, often picking fights with him over trivial things.Game 149 History As a kid, Hikaru was a pretty normal boy who never cared about his studies nor anything else, and got his allowance from his parents, who didn't mind cutting it off for his bad results, like scoring 8% at the test.Game 1 It appears that he was friends with Akari Fujisaki since they were small. Plot An important factor in the development of Hikaru's passion for Go is an encounter early on in which Hikaru becomes the rival of Akira Touya. Hikaru originally meets the other boy at a Go salon. Believing that Akira is just another kid his own age, Hikaru allows Sai to guide him in where to place the stones. Sai defeats Akira, and later, after reviewing the game, Akira realizes that the game had been a teaching game. Sai's prowess at Go sparks Akira's interest in Hikaru. Go Although one can say he was nothing special for the first part of the story, one must understand that it takes years to just grasp the game correctly and he was able to become good enough to be a pro in two. One of the great factors that go for Hikaru is his unnatural ability to get stronger in a short amount of time. After having only learning to play, he was able to grasp the game very well. This continues to help him as he was the weakest player in the Insei class, then turned out to become one of the strongest players at the end. Being mentored by Sai, Hikaru can sometimes think like one of the best players in history, often surprising people by a well placed move. Hikaru's talent nearly has no limit, being said by multiple highly skilled pros and friends. This often causes his friends to lose hope in play against him, but at the same time, gives them the will power to become stronger to not be left behind. Hikaru has two defining traits in his game. One is his ability to read ahead further and faster than most people. The other, that compliments to a frighting degree to his reading ahead, is to play a supposedly mistake, which makes the opponent play off it, only to be trapped later on in the game when the 'stupid move' just became a brilliant. Another trait or natural talent he has is that he can remember the steps of the moves of a game exceptionally well, this was first realised by Sai which caused him to realised Hikaru's potential in learning Go, this was also later realised by Kurata on his first time playing same color Go where Kurata was very impressed and later forgets where are the pieces but Hikaru was still very focused on the board. Hikaru also has some talent in having gut instincts when playing, often being able to play very fast and still make solid moves although this has to be done with also reading ahead of the moves. Relationships Fujiwara-no-Sai Akira Touya Akari Fujisaki Yoshitaka Waya Yuuki Mitani Trivia *His shoes just happen to be modeled after Takeshi Obata's favorite sneakers. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:Insei Category:Professionals Category:Article stubs Category:Haze Middle School